


everybody gets high

by orphan_account



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: ANYWAYS maybe i should actually do tags, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, alcohol tw, am i allowed to call them rarepairs, and eventually settled on whiskey, and i quote, dc rarepairs part two???, drugs tw, eventually, i don’t even know if it’s whiskey that he drinks, i simply entered my group chat and said, it literally took me like a hour to decide what alcohol roman was drinking, its FRUITY whiskey, marijuana tw, my girlfriend also had helpful contributions, roman sionis and victor zsasz are two gay cowards, smoking tw, so just so you all know, title: everybody gets high - missio, you ever just homoerotically breathe in smoke from your bro’s lips, “something fruity bc hes ya know”, “they’re all fucking browney orangey”, ”it’s browney orangey”, ”what’s a browney orangey alcohol”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman found himself watching Victor’s lips, watching the way they circled the joint. Watching the way they sucked on it. He felt a tingle in his spine and forced himself to think about something else. “Can I have a hit?”“Yeah,” Victor said, leaning close to him. “Come here.”Oh.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	everybody gets high

“Takes you back to high school, doesn't it?”

The two of them sat on the edge of Roman’s bed. They nursed their unhealthy habits; a glass of whiskey in Roman’s hand, a joint in Victor’s. Roman watched him exhale, following the smoke with his eyes as Victor blew it out. 

Roman chuckled. “For you, maybe.”

“Really?” Victor pressed his hand to the bed and shifted his body weight onto it, turning to look at Roman. “Not always the same troublemaker you are today?” He said nothing else, though, and let Roman do some more talking. He liked to listen to Roman talk and Roman liked to talk. It was a convenient dynamic for both of them. 

“Well, it’s not like I did much sneaking off,” Roman said, taking a sip of his drink, “with Mommy and Daddy up my ass and guards surrounding the mansion. I couldn’t get anything from outside without them knowing about it. Parents didn’t smoke so I couldn’t smoke.” He turned his head towards Victor. “It wasn’t about me. I just had to look good for them.” He paused and smiled. “I did manage to steal from the alcohol cabinet, though.”

Victor hummed in acknowledgement. “It’s funny what people say about childhood,” he mumbled. “Best years of your life and shit.” 

It took Roman a moment to realize his mistake, but when he did, it hit him in the gut. He had just been talking about how much his parents sucked while Victor was probably thinking about how much he missed them. “Shit,” he said, “I’m sorry, V. I wasn’t thinking.”

Victor smiled at him, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about me. And definitely don’t filter all your fun childhood stories for me.”

Roman chuckled at that. He found himself watching Victor’s lips, watching the way they circled the joint. Watching the way they sucked on it. He felt a tingle in his spine and forced himself to think about something else. “Can I have a hit?”

“Yeah,” Victor said, leaning close to him. “Come here.”

Oh. 

Roman’s stomach jumped up into his throat. Victor moved a hand to his jaw, holding his face gently. Roman closed his eyes and found that it was considerably less anxiety-inducing to not watch Victor move his face so close to him. But he could feel Victor, could feel him as he leaned in, as he put a centimeter of space between their lips. Roman had to remind himself not to hold his breath, and when he felt Victor’s thumb at his mouth, he slowly parted his lips. When Victor breathed out, Roman breathed in; it was slow, strangely intimate. 

“Good?” Victor asked, his fingers lingering on Roman’s face. Roman sighed against his lips, letting his eyes open. They held eye contact for a long time. It was the calmest Roman had been in a while. 

“Yeah.”

They drew away from each other, suddenly nervous, bodies turning away. “Something on your mind?” Victor asked. 

“Why?”

“You only ask to smoke with me when you’re stressed.”

Roman smiled, blowing air out of nose in a small laugh. “It’s just a lot to think about. Being me.”

“Being Roman Sionis or being Black Mask?”

Roman considered the question for a moment. “Both,” he said. “The lines between them blur a bit. Black Mask is easier.” He looked away, tapping his fingers on the rim of his glass. “He doesn’t think about feelings.” He could feel Victor’s eyes on him. 

“Roman Sionis has feelings?” Victor asked, half joking. Roman met his gaze. The air felt serious. 

“Sometimes.”

They both fell quiet, shying away again. Roman wondered briefly what it would be like if they stopped tiptoeing around each other. If Roman just grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. 

“Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I lost you,” Roman said before he could stop himself. He saw Victor jerk his head in his direction out of the corner of his eye. 

“Boss,” Victor started softly, but he didn’t finish. He didn’t know where to go with it. 

“I mean, I’m with you all day,” Roman continued. “You do everything you can to make me happy. Not even for your own sake, because I would never hurt you. You know that. I think you’re the only person who’s ever actually cared about me.” He turned his head slowly, meeting Victor’s gaze. “And you’re the only person I give a shit about.”

They stared at each other but it wasn’t comfortable this time. Victor wanted to say something - Roman knew it - but he wouldn’t. Victor was the one who looked away, Victor was the one who changed the subject. 

But only barely. 

He lifted the hand that held the joint. “We’d have to get closer if you want more,” Victor said. 

After adjusting to the new topic, Roman almost laughed at that. Closer? The only way they’d be closer was if their lips were touching. 

_Oh_. 

“Or you could just give me the joint,” Roman said, a teasing tone to his voice. Before Victor could even react, he added, “I’m kidding.” A pause. “I like your way better.”

Roman’s voice was casual but Victor was serious as he moved in. Roman wondered if this was his way of reciprocating what Roman said, or maybe trying to. 

Roman kept his eyes open this time, feeling more relaxed the more he understood the situation. Being high always helped, too. He watched Victor lean in and the two of them held eye contact, even as their lips brushed together. After Roman breathed in the smoke Victor gave him, they pressed their lips together in a true kiss. It was so short that Roman wondered if it was real. They kept their foreheads together, both silent, waiting for the other to do something. 

Roman knew the feeling he felt was lust - bubbling up inside him, making him want to do animalistic things. Making him want Victor to do animalistic things to him. 

And at the same time, he was terrified. Terrified of sabotaging the only good relationship he had ever had. He closed his eyes, breathing against Victor’s lips, waiting. Waiting desperately for Victor to do something. 

It felt like minutes passed. They would open and close their eyes, staring, not staring, but keeping their heads together, feeling the presence of each other’s lips centimeters apart. Finally, Roman spoke. 

“Victor,” he said, “say something.”

Silence. 

“Lie down,” Victor said. 

Not stern. Not an order. No pressure. _Lie down, if you want to_. Victor was scared, too. He didn’t want to ruin it, either. 

Roman pulled away and scooted back on the bed, shifting until the covers met his back.

He propped himself up on his elbows.

He watched Victor move slow, crawling over his body.

Victor sat on his waist.

He watched him unbutton his shirt, revealing all those beautiful scars. 

_God, yes._


End file.
